


A Hearts Desire

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Snippets, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie's hearts Desire may not be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hearts Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta ds_Tiff you always stick by me xx
> 
> I don't own these guys just looking after them as always

_ A Heart’s Desire _

 

 

 

I sit at my desk every day dressed in my Civilian Aid’s uniform and I watched my heart’s desire walk in. He is tall, strong, loyal and honourable. He is also kind, caring and fairy-tail Prince Charming-ly good looking.

 

The worst thing is that his heart’s desire is someone else, his heart’s desire is tall, blonde and very male, my self-adopted brother, Ray Kowalski.

 

Yes Benton Fraser’s heart’s desire loves him back and that's all we can hope for. Maybe one day I will find the one that will love me like that.

 

 

_ The End _


End file.
